


I Wanna Be Your Lover

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Castiel stops the reader from going on a date with another guy.





	I Wanna Be Your Lover

You danced to the music blaring from your stereo as you got ready for your date, fresh out of the shower and wrapped up in a towel.  You were working on getting your make-up on point, making sure that everything was perfect.

It was hard enough to find guys who wanted to date you with the hunter life you led, constantly in and out of town and with so many secrets, but it had become even more difficult since you’d joined up with the Winchester brothers, their tall, imposing figures chasing away any potential prospects when the three of you hit the bars.

That’s when you decided to try a dating app.

Sure, it was mostly full of dumb guys wanting to get an easy lay, but you had scrounged through a lot of those and there had been a few dates that were nice.

Most of the relationships hadn’t gone anywhere past two or three dates, but that was another story.

You finished with your make-up, taking the towel from your head and beginning to rub your hair dry. You turned to walk through the door to your room, heading for the clothes you’d laid out on your bed, when someone blocked your way, startling you.

“Cas!” you yelled, holding the extra towel in front of your body, knowing that only a layer of cotton towel was between your naked body and the angel in front of you.  “ **How long have you been standing there?** ”

Castiel looked sheepish, not meeting your eyes as he answered.  “ **Longer than you’d like** , probably.”

You sighed, frustrated with your awkward angel friend.  “You know it’s rude to just barge in like that, Castiel.  I’ve told you before.”

You pushed your way past the trenchcoat-wearing angel, reaching for the dress you’d laid out on the bed.  “What are you doing here, anyway?  I didn’t think we had any plans tonight to hang out…”

You turned in time to see Castiel shake his head.  “No, we did not.  I knew that you would be getting ready for your date, and I couldn’t help coming by.”

“Why, Cas?  I’ve gotta get dressed and ready – I need to be there in,” you checked your watch, “25 minutes.”

You began to walk back to the bathroom, deciding to change there since Castiel had commandeered your bedroom.  A hand stopped you from walking far, however, and you looked up at Castiel.

“Don’t go, Y/N,” he said simply, his blue eyes seeming to pierce into your very soul.

“What?” you asked, confused.

“Don’t go on your date, stay here,” Cas elaborated, your confusion deepening.  “I don’t want you to go on any other dates with those other guys, they always let you down.  And I miss hanging out with you, just us – I never see you anymore.”

You crossed your arms in front of your chest, both keeping the towel around your body and setting yourself into a defensive stance.  “I – I don’t understand, Cas.  This is nothing new, me dating.  What’s different now?”

Castiel let go of your arm, pacing to the other side of your bedroom before turning back to you.  He had gathered a fierce determination in his eyes, and you knew you were about to get Castiel’s thoughts, plain and clear.

“I want to be your lover, Y/N.  I get discouraged by the other guys that you date; none of them are good enough for you. I want to be the one who makes you come running, who you come for.  You treat me like a child, maybe because I’m quiet, but I am no child, Y/N.  I can be anything you need, and I want to be yours.”

Castiel’s speech left him panting with nervousness and you taken aback, not having had any idea that he’d been feeling this way.  You dropped the dress in your hands back down onto your bed, mind whirring.

What did this mean for you? An angel just admitted that he had feelings for you, that he wanted the two of you to be  _together_.  What could that mean?  Would it even work?

Would it be any worse than the line of dates you’d been on lately, especially since you already knew Cas and weren’t putting it up to chance that you’d have a good time?

You realized that you already knew the answer, so you reached for your phone.  You typed a quick message to your date through the app, apologizing but backing out for the evening.

“Well, Castiel,” you said, as you threw your phone onto your bed.  “Give me ten minutes and I’ll be ready for my date tonight.”

You saw as his face fell, thinking that he hadn’t expressed himself clearly enough and had failed to convince you.

“My date with  _you_ , Cas.”

At those words, Castiel’s face lit up, a smile crossing his features.  You smiled in return, grabbing your dress and running for the bathroom, closing the door between the two of you before he could say a word.

You got dressed and your hair done quicker than you’d thought possible – excitement and adrenaline coursing through your veins for your first date with Cas.


End file.
